JE N'AI JAMAIS
by sasunaru-doujins
Summary: Une soirée entre amis pour fêter la nouvelle année et un jeu d'alcool bien connu au cours duquel Naruto avouera son pire secret. SasuNaru- New year 2017
1. Je n'ai jamais

La soirée battait son plein, tout le monde était réuni dans l'une des résidences du campus pour fêter la nouvelle année. Beaucoup avaient préférés passer les fêtes de fin d'année en famille plutôt que d'être emprisonnés une soirée de plus là où ils vivaient déjà les 3/4 de l'année. Tout le monde ne se connaissait pas personnellement mais c'étaient déjà croisés. Les gens formaient des petits groupes en fonction de leurs infinités mais certains n'hésitaient pas à papillonner.

Au bout d'un moment Sakura fit baisser la musique et interpella tout le monde pour un jeu d'alcool. Un petit groupe se rassembla autour d'une table recouverte de bouteilles d'alcool pendant que d'autres remontaient le son pour continuer la soirée de leur coté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

\- Vous connaissez « je n'ai jamais… » ?

Elle prit la bouteille d'un alcool qu'elle adorait et commença à remplir les verres tendus tout en expliquant le jeu aux personnes qui n'y avait jamais joué.

\- Chacun à son tort vous allez dire quelque chose que vous n'avez jamais fait et les personnes présentes ici qui l'ont déjà fait doivent boire.

Arrivée à Sasuke, il refusa qu'elle verse le liquide dans son verre.

\- Tu ne veux pas jouer ? demanda-t-elle déçu.

\- Je conduis.

\- Les autres vous dormez tous là donc pas d'excuses !

\- Moi non, intervient Naruto

\- Ouais mais toi ton appartement est juste en face du campus, tu peux rentrer à pied !

Il soupira et récupéra un verre, après tout ça pouvait être sympas. Un jeu qui permettait de connaître les secrets de tous ne pouvait que leur faire passer un bon moment. Et puis, tout ce qui se passe en soirée reste en soirée, en théorie. Il fit un tour de table et à part Sasuke qu'il connaissait juste de vue ou de réputation, tous étaient ses amis. Il s'assit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil où le brun était installé. Il le regarda avec insistance, apparemment il n'allait pas lui laisser la place alors qu'il ne jouait même pas. Il reporta alors son attention sur son ami Kiba qui rassurait sa petite amie qui semblait avoir des choses à cacher puis sur le couple le plus tranquille du groupe Shikamaru et Temari. Il l'a vit l'interroger du regard pour qu'il parle maintenant avant qu'elle découvre des choses mais l'autre ne paraissait pas plus inquiet que ça. Ino échangeait avec Sai pendant que Sakura acheva sa tournée de remplissage avec Neji. Il préféra ne pas s'attarder sur ce dernier depuis qu'il n'était plus ensemble, l'autre le mettait souvent mal à l'aise par sa présence et surtout à cause des piques sur leur relation. La rupture, aussi difficile pour lui que pour Neji, émanait de Naruto, il n'avait pas forcement donné de bonnes raisons et c'était surement ce qui faisait que Neji se comportait de la sorte, le provoquant pour que la vérité sorte.

\- Aller je commence, lança malicieusement Ino. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une fille.

Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai et Naruto burent une gorgée. Sakura jura entre ses dents un « traitresse » et porta son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Noooon, hurla Kiba. Qui ?

\- On s'en fou ce n'est pas le jeu, rétorqua la rosé.

\- Si si justement aller crache le morceau on est entre nous et puis c'est toi qui a lancé le jeu alors ne va pas me dire que t'aimerais pas savoir à notre place.

\- … Kin.

Elle lança un regard à sa meilleure amie pour lui promettre une vengeance et les autres rigolèrent du malaise de la jeune femme. Tout le monde pensa la même chose. Le jeu s'annonçait intéressant.

Sur la même lancée que son amie, Kiba annonça n'avoir jamais couché avec un garçon. Les filles ainsi que Naruto et Neji prirent un peu du liquide. Il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ça, ils assumaient parfaitement leur homosexualité.

\- Je n'ai jamais embrassé un garçon en croyant que c'était une fille.

A l'affirmation de Naruto, tout le monde le regarda puis chercha quelle personne allait boire parce que c'était évident qu'une phrase aussi recherchée signifiait qu'il connaissait une personne à cette table ayant fait ça.

\- Faux frère, cracha kiba avant de récupérer son verre. Pour ma défense, j'étais bien éméché, il avait les cheveux longs et un visage de porcelaine. Dans le noir, j'ai cru que c'était Hinata qui voulait enfin de moi.

Les rires redoublèrent à la dernière phrase et la Hyuga passa une main réconfortante dans son dos.

Les tours de table s'enchainèrent et les verres se vidèrent pour se remplir à nouveau dans la foulée. Hinata qui, jusqu' à maintenant optait pour dès « je n'ai jamais … » non porté sur le sexe, se lança.

\- Je n'ai jamais fais de fellation.

Dans les filles, seul Temari avala de l'alcool, les autres ne cachèrent pas leur dégoût face à ce préliminaire. Encore une fois Neji et Naruto furent les seuls hommes à boire.

\- Deux fois en deux questions, ce n'est pas beau de mentir Naruto, accusa Neji.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai jamais sucé que ça veut dire que je ne l'ai jamais fait avec d'autres et je ne t'ai jamais trompé alors c'est bon lâche moi, tempêta Naruto en faisait référence à un ancien « je n'ai jamais… » de Shikamaru.

Tout le monde pouvait voir la tension entre ces anciens amants. Naruto ne prévoyait pas de répondre aux accusations de Neji mais l'alcool déjà bien présent dans son organisme eu raison de lui. Kiba voulu relancer le jeu pour faire diversion mais le Hyuga ne l'entendit pas de cet oreille.

\- C'est pour ça que le soir même tu en baisais un autre, vociféra-t-il.

\- Chacun gère une rupture comme bon lui semble.

\- Ta raison faire la pute, c'est la meilleure façon de gérer les choses surtout quand c'est toi qui y a mis un terme.

\- Va te faire foutre

\- Non, ça c'est toi, tu as l'air de beaucoup aimé ça surtout venant de connards qui s'en foute de toi. Il ne laissa pas Naruto répondre et enchaina. Je n'ai jamais couché avec une pute. Ah non ça apparemment c'est déjà fait.

Et il porta son verre à ses lèvres. Naruto fou de rage se leva et jeta son verre vide d'alcool sur lui.

\- Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Tu aurais préféré que je reste avec toi alors que je savais que ça ne fonctionnerait jamais.

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça merde ?! Au bout de 6mois j'aimerais enfin savoir pourquoi, tu me dois au moins ça !

\- Mais parce que je n'étais pas satisfait au lit.

La déclaration hurlée de Naruto créa une gêne sans nom autour de la table.

\- Tu mens, affirma son ancien amant après quelque seconde. Tu as déjà eu des orgasmes.

\- Non, je n'ai jamais eu d'orgasme.

Sans vraiment savoir s'ils devaient jouer le jeu, les amis de Naruto plongèrent quand même le nez dans leur verre, juste histoire de se cacher.

Sakura, un peu trop pompette lança un « je n'ai jamais simulé d'orgasme » qui tendit d'avantage l'atmosphère et Neji défia du regard Naruto de boire. Ce dernier se pencha sur la table pour attraper une bouteille d'alcool au ¾ vide.

\- Voilà qui résume ma vie sexuelle, santé !

Il vida le reste de la bouteille d'une trait, la reposa et sorti de la maison résidentielle.

XxX

\- Merde !

Tout en jurant, Naruto mis un coup de pied dans une chaise en plastique du jardin et la fit valser deux mètres plus loin. Un groupe de trois filles assistant à la scène préféra rentrer à l'intérieur. Dans ce genre de soirée, il y avait toujours des fouteurs de trouble ou des types incontrôlables et elles ne tenaient absolument pas être dans les parages.

Le jeune étudiant s'écrasa contre un mur de la maison, il récupéra une cigarette et un briquet dans son jean pour fumer mais il n'arriva pas à faire jaillir la flamme. Il secoua frénétiquement l'objet et ressaya, en vain. Il piqua une seconde colère et balança le briquet sur le coté. Son corps frotta contre le crépit de la maison en se laissant tomber au sol. Il baissa la tête et soupira de désespoir, il n'aurait pas du jouer mais c'était un peu trop tard maintenant.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit une personne récupérer la chaise en plastique et la remettre sur ses pieds devant lui. Il releva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait et tomba directement dans les yeux onyx de Sasuke. Ce dernier était agenouillé devant lui, un zippo à la main, il actionna la roulette et fit jaillir une flamme. Naruto se rapprocha jusqu'à allumé sa cigarette et le remercia d'un signe de tête.

Il observa Sasuke prendre place sur la chaise et s'allumer à son tour une roulé. Cet homme dégageait quelque chose qui l'attirait. Ça avait toujours été le cas depuis que Gaara l'avait présenté mais jamais il avait osé se rapprocher de lui, non pas part peur mais simplement qu'il sortait avec Neji à ce moment là et tromper ne faisait pas parti de ses péchés. Après sa rupture, il y avait souvent pensé, après tout même si Sasuke était connu pour ne jamais initier le sexe, il ne refusait jamais une demande et à ce qu'on disait, il était un super coup. Seulement voilà, une réputation provenait des gens et souvent des « on dit » non vérifiés alors il avait renoncé. Déjà qu'il passait son temps à être déçu de ses partenaires d'un soir alors s'il commençait à l'être de quelqu'un qui lui plaisait, ça se terminerait comme avec Neji et l'image d'un Sasuke inaccessible lui plaisait assez. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ça même si ce soir, il n'aurait pas dit non pour confirmer sa réputation.

Après deux lattes, Kiba, Hinata, Shika, Temari et Gaara arrivèrent et s'installèrent avec eux.

\- Vous avez déjà arrêtés ?

\- Vous avez un peu plombés l'ambiance, avoua Kiba.

Naruto s'excusa et son ami lui demanda quand même s'il était sérieux sur la bombe lâcher devant eux.

\- J'avais l'air de rigoler ?

\- Mec, je ne comprends pas, si t'éjacule c'est que tu es satisfait normalement.

\- Pas quand c'est toi qui te finit tout seul à chaque fois.

\- Ça craint, compatit Kiba.

\- Tu n'as peut-être pas encore trouvé ce qui te fait de l'effet, intervint Shikamaru.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, l'épanouissement sexuelle des femmes est en moyenne entre 25 et 38ans, rajouta Temari.

\- Ça me rassurait si j'étais une femme et si je n'avais pas déjà tout essayé.

\- Vraiment tout ?

Honteux, Naruto balança quelque unes de ses expériences sexuelles en évitant les plus gênantes. Depuis qu'il était actif sexuellement, il cherchait sans cesse à innover et tout connaître mais peut importe avec qui, peu importe comment, quand et où, rien ne semblait vouloir lui ouvrir les portes du 7ème ciel. Plus les jours passaient et plus il désespérait, se disant qu'il finirait avec sa fidèle main jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus la bouger.

\- Tu devrais arrêter de vouloir absolument atteindre l'orgasme, psychologiquement ça doit bloquer. conseilla Sasuke.

Naruto le regarda un peu surpris. Il ne l'imaginait pas prendre part à la discussion.

\- Je sais, on me l'a déjà dit, avoua-t-il en regardant Gaara.

\- Et alors ? demanda ce dernier.

Il répondit au roux négativement. Son ami, étudiant en psychologie, lui avait déjà donné quelques conseilles suite à la confession de Naruto sur son problème d'orgasme mais toujours rien.

\- C'est que tu choisis mal tes partenaires alors.

Ça semblait être une évidence pour Sasuke qui tira une dernière bouffé et écrasa sa cigarette contre un cendrier.

\- Tu es marrant toi mais si le pauvre les a tous essayés et pas un seul ne fait l'affaire, c'est bien que le problème vient de lui, rétorqua Kiba tout en s'excusant auprès de Naruto qui ne paraissait pas le moins du monde vexé par cette évidence.

\- Ils n'étaient pas doués, c'est tout, insista Sasuke

\- Et bah montre ta théorie, Monsieur le meilleur coup de l'université, le provoqua l'Inuzuka.

Tout le monde se retourna vers le ténébreux attendant sa réponse. Même Naruto légèrement crisper eu un espoir vite balayé. Après tout Sasuke n'initiait jamais l'acte.

\- Je ne dis pas que je serais contre si il me le demandait mais je n'ai pas spécialement envie de choper quelque chose.

Le désespéré laissa échapper un rire nerveux, il venait de se faire traiter de pute avec élégance. Il écrasa son mégot par terre, se releva et s'approcha de Sasuke pour jeter sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

\- Ironique de la part de celui qui récupère tout les chiens errants.

Naruto lui sourit et prit la fuite une seconde fois.

\- Sasuke… l'interpella Hinata quand elle ne vit plus son ami. Vous suivez le même cursus.

\- Et ? demanda-t-il sans comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

\- Il fait des prises de sang toutes les semaines voir plusieurs fois par semaine et attraper une MST lui couterait son avenir alors tu imagines bien qu'il ne laisserait pas une chose pareille arrivée.

XxX

La nouvelle année avait débuté depuis une bonne heure et Sasuke regardait Naruto parler avec un homme près du bar. Il se remémora les paroles de la douce Hyuga et regretta la réponse donné à Kiba concernant une possible nuit avec le blond. Il ne se souvenait plus qu'ils étaient tout les deux en médecine et que de ce fait, l'hôpital leur demandait souvent des bilans complet.

Donner un orgasme à quelqu'un qui n'en n'avait jamais eu sonna, à ses oreilles, comme un défi avec un immense trophée. Il ne réclamait jamais une coucherie parce qu'il n'en avait pas besoin et se sentait au dessus de ça mais il fallait reconnaitre que pour un homme aussi beau que Naruto il pourrait faire un effort.

Il ravala sa fierté et décida de rejoindre Naruto quand ce dernier se laissa un peu trop approcher de l'autre homme qui ne cachait évidemment pas son désir de le mettre dans son lit.

Il glissa derrière lui pour se resservir un verre non alcoolisé et se pencha discrètement à l'oreille dans son mouvement pour que Naruto soit le seul à l'entendre.

\- Tu vas encore perdre ton temps, laisse tomber.

Naruto rigola un peu fort mais Sasuke ne savait pas si c'était pour masquer son intervention ou répondre à la blague de l'autre. Le blond porta son verre à ses lèvres mais avant que le liquide puisse franchir sa bouche, l'Uchiha lui chuchota un dernier conseil.

\- Tu devrais t'arrêter là, ça serait bête pour toi de ne pas te souvenir des orgasmes que je vais te donner.

Un frisson parcouru son corps et inconsciemment Naruto reposa son verre. Il n'avait jamais eu de plaisir extrême et Sasuke lui en promettait plusieurs. Il n'y croyait pas beaucoup mais il décida quand même de lui faire confiance et ne retoucha pas d'alcool de la soirée.

XxX

Récupérant sa veste, Naruto franchit la porte de la résidence et se dirigea à pied chez lui. La fête touchait à sa fin et ne tenant pas à nettoyer, il préférait s'éclipser un peu avant la fin. Depuis les mots de Sasuke, il ne l'avait pas revu, peut-être qu'il s'était dégonflé, il soupira et continua sa route mains dans les poches.

Il tourna à une intersection et vit le ténébreux appuyer contre une voiture qu'il supposa être la sienne.

\- Je te raccompagne, proposa-t-il.

\- Merci mais je n'habite pas loin, je peux rentrer à pieds.

\- Alors ça sera chez moi, décida-t-il en ignorant la réponse de Naruto

Il se décolla de la carrosserie et vint ouvrit la portière passager, invitant silencieusement son futur amant à prendre place.

XxX

Assis dans la confortable Mercedes du riche étudiant, Naruto commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

\- Décrispes-toi, il ne se passera rien.

\- Pardon ? Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là alors ? se renseigna le blond

\- Il ne se passera rien tant que tu ne m'auras pas montré que tu veux vraiment que je te donne un orgasme.

Perplexe, Naruto le regarda afficher un rictus supérieur. C'était lui qui l'avait conseillé d'arrêter de penser à ça quelque heure plus tôt et là, il lui demandait presque le contraire.

\- Comment peux-tu espérer que je te donne ce que tu veux si tu n'es pas capable de me mettre dans l'ambiance.

Dans l'ambiance pensa-t-il, voilà ce que l'autre voulait alors il n'allait pas être déçu. Sans prévenir, il tira sur sa ceinture pour pouvoir bouger plus aisément. Il déboutonna le jean de son amant et plongea une de ses mains froide à l'intérieur. De l'autre, il tira le col du blouson et de la chemise dans un même mouvement pour dégager la peau pâle. Alors qu'il entamait des vas et viens brusques et rapides, il mordit le cou de Sasuke. Ce dernier maltraita sa lèvre inférieure mais ne put retenir un gémissement. Un deuxième se fit entendre dans la voiture quand Naruto aspira la peau pour apposer sa marque. Il remonta à l'oreille de son prisonnier et lui ordonna de prendre l'autoroute. Sasuke ne se fit pas prier et dès qu'il eu la possibilité, il la prit. Il vit son passager descendre entre son torse et le volant, non sans l'avoir entendu dire en rigolant :

\- Tâche de ne pas nous tuer, tu m'as promis des orgasmes et je compte bien les avoir.

Naruto le prit en bouche sans aucune douceur, c'était sauvage, impatient et désespérer. Il s'enfonça d'avantage dans son siège et releva légèrement les hanches, faisait comprendre à l'autre de descendre un peu plus son pantalon pour plus de confort. Il sentit une langue taquine jouer avec ses bourses et remonter lentement le long de sa verge. Elle caressa son gland avant que la bouche de Naruto vienne la reprendre. Pendant un seconde, l'attouchement cessa avant qu'il se fasse surprendre par cette bouche experte. Il ne savait pas si c'était la situation ou la personne ou même les deux combinés mais c'était la meilleure fellation de toute sa vie. Naruto suçait avidement son gland puis sans prévenir le prenait complètement en bouche et il répéta ce manège sans rythme prédéfinit. Au bord de l'explosion, Sasuke tira sur les cheveux blonds pour l'arrêter mais l'autre ne sembla pas prêt à obéir, il se dégagea de l'emprise et le suça avec plus de vigueur. Ne pouvant plus s'empêcher de jouir, il activa le régulateur de vitesse et agrippa son volant avec les deux mains. Il se rependit dans la bouche de son passager et le sentit tout avaler. Naruto se releva, le regarda moqueur et se rassit à sa place comme si de rien était.

XxX

En passant la porte de sa maison, Sasuke laissa à peine le temps à Naruto d'enlever ses chaussures qu'il l'entraina dans sa salle de bain. Il ouvrit rapidement les tiroirs mais ne trouva pas le lubrifiant qu'il cherchait. Il jura entre ses dents, il voulait le pénétrer tout de suite sans préliminaires mais il ne se voyait pas le faire sans aide. Tant pis pour la pénétration sans préparation, il ferait autrement. Il se jeta sur la bouche qui lui avait fait tant de bien et la dévora. A bout de souffle, il la relâcha et en profita pour retirer le t-shirt de Naruto. Il l'obligea à s'asseoir sur le lavabo et dans la manœuvre, il tira sur son jean et caleçon pour le libérer. Il détailla la créature en face de lui. Savoir qu'un corps aussi beau que celui-ci n'était pas satisfait le contraria au plus au point. Il se devait de remédier ça, il se devait de faire frissonner cette peau bronzé, de faire éjaculer ce membre imposant, de faire contracter les muscles de ce corps, de brouiller la vue de ces yeux océan et de faire crier d'un plaisir inconnu cette bouche si expérimentée. Il le retourna et descendit jusqu'aux fesses rebondis qu'il écarta. Il se mit à lécher l'anneau de chair mais se laissa vite emporter et rentra sa langue à l'intérieur pour le savouré complètement.

Il entendit un gémissement qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout. Il s'arrêta et se replaça debout, derrière Naruto. Ce dernier affichait un faux sourire et ça l'énerva. De sa main gauche, il emprisonna la gorge bronzé et de l'autre le membre à demi érigé.

\- Si tu simules encore une fois, tu le regretteras, menaça-t-il.

Il mordit violemment Naruto à la base du cou tout en resserrant sa prise sur la gorge et la verge. L'action fit plier en avant le blond qui se rattrapa avec sa main sur le miroir. Une plainte suivit d'un long et vrai gémissement franchirent les lèvres charnues. Sasuke qui n'avait cessé de regarder dans le miroir jubila de sa découverte. Il réitéra son geste pour être sûr et Naruto qui, fermait les yeux cette fois, ne laissa échapper qu'une plainte. Il libéra le membre à présent dressé et présenta deux doigts à l'entrée de son amant. Il pressa sur l'anneau de chair et obligea Naruto, de son autre main toujours présente sur la gorge, à relever la tête qui l'avait baissé vers le miroir.

\- Ouvre les yeux, chuchota Sasuke à son oreille mais Naruto n'obéit pas. Ouvre sinon tu n'auras pas tes orgasmes.

Tout doucement, il les ouvrit et regarda l'homme qui lui promettait le 7eme ciel.

\- Pas moi Naruto, mais toi… Regardes-toi.

Il dévia lentement le regard vers son propre visage et Sasuke choisit ce moment pour enfoncer ses doigts en lui. Les muscles de son corps se contractèrent et une sensation inconnue traversa tout son être. Elle se divisa en deux, l'une partie directement caresser son entre jambe et l'autre se transforma en un gémissement tellement intense qu'il ne reconnu pas sa voix quand il franchit ses lèvres.

\- Tu aimes te voir prendre du plaisir ? demanda Sasuke en appliquant des vas et viens irréguliers à l'intérieur des fesses rebondis

\- Aaah..Ta..ah gueule !

Sasuke ricana à l'insulte, il venait de trouver ce que l'autre aimait, ce qui allait le faire prendre son pied et il jubila. Il se réjouit d'avance de la suite des événements car il se rappela de la nouvelle acquisition de son grand-frère. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que les lubies d'Itachi l'aideraient dans un moment comme celui-là.

Sentant une masse du bout des doigts, il les retira pour les enfouir plus profondément d'un seul coup, touchant de plein fouet ce qu'il reconnaissait comme la prostate de Naruto.

La réaction fut immédiate. Sous les doigts de Sasuke, Naruto éjacula sur le miroir. Il détourna les yeux de la vue pitoyable qu'il leur offrait et se mordit l'intérieur de la joue. Quel homme saint d'esprit prenait son pied en regardant un autre s'occuper de lui.

\- N'ai pas honte. Je t'ai promis plusieurs orgasmes et crois moi celui là n'est que le premier.

XxX

Allongé sur le lit, Sasuke regardait Naruto s'empaler sur lui. Il cherchait son plaisir à chaque mouvement de bassin mais il n'y arrivait pas et ça commença à le frustrer. Ses mouvements se firent moins prononcés, moins désireux de continuer et Sasuke le remarqua. Il se releva sur les coudes et d'une main tira en arrière les cheveux blonds, le forçant à regarder le plafond.

Naruto se contempla dans le miroir accroché au dessus de lui et son corps tressaillit.

\- Sa..ah..su-ke.

Sasuke remercia intérieurement Itachi et s'excusera plus tard d'avoir salit ses draps.

Il se retira de son amant et le retourna pour que Naruto soit allongé sur lui, le dos bronzé contre le torse pâle. Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, il lui demanda d'ouvrir les yeux et de se regarder.

Naruto observa son corps subir les coups de hanches de Sasuke, il le vit caresser son torse et empoigner son membre près à exploser. Il se vit ouvrir outrageusement les jambes et la bouche, criant son plaisir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Pour la première fois, il ne simulait pas, pour la première fois il prenait son pied mais quelque chose lui compressa le cœur. Une chose qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ressentir. Sans s'en rendre compte, il éjacula et des larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux. Au bout de souffle, il ne résista pas quand Sasuke le décala et vint se placer au dessus de lui. Il sentit les mains de son amant essuyer ses larmes et son sexe forcer son entrée une fois de plus. Il grimaça sous la douleur et l'autre stoppa son avancée, plongeant son regard onyx dans le sien, encore brumeux.

\- Viens, supplia Naruto

\- Pas encore.

Un main bronzée s'accrocha à l'une des mèches sombres encadrant le visage de Sasuke.

\- S'il te plait…

La situation échappait à Sasuke, il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait avec Naruto mais malgré l'incompréhension qui le gagna, l'Uchiha reprit ses mouvements. Il répondit au désir de l'autre et plongea son visage dans le cou de Naruto. Il marqua ce corps qu'il jugeait inoubliable. Les gémissements de son amant restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge et il reconnut des sanglots. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà provoqué une telle réaction chez l'un ou l'une de ses partenaires mais il savait que c'était possible et il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir fier. Etait-il bon à ce point ?

\- Re-garde…

Un nouveau sanglot.

-...Moi.

Et il sentit une larme se perdre sur sa joue. Il releva le visage et tomba sur son vis-à-vis en larme. Il paniqua et voulu se retirer pour savoir ce qu'il se passait avec son partenaire mais ce dernier l'en empêcha en entourant sa nuque de ses bras.

\- Ne t'arrête surtout pas.

Naruto quémanda un baiser et le supplia une dernière fois de les faire venir. Sasuke sortit sa langue et invita le coup de sa vie à faire de même. Elles se frôlèrent timidement puis revirent se chercher pour finalement se cacher dans la bouche de Naruto. Les coups de reins redoublèrent d'intensité, Sasuke ne pensait plus seulement à son partenaire mais aussi à lui et il céda le contrôle à son corps. Il sentit vibrer sa bouche sous les gémissements répétés de Naruto et la sensation dans son bas ventre s'amplifia à la vue de son amant, yeux fermés et ressentant plus que jamais son désir sans avoir besoin de regarder dans le miroir au dessus du lit.

Dans un dernier mouvement puissant et profond, Sasuke éjacula en Naruto et Naruto entre leur corps.

XxX

Quand Sasuke émergea de son sommeil, il chercha d'une main Naruto à ses cotés mais ne trouva qu'une place vide et froide. Il ouvrit les yeux, se redressa sur un coude et essaya d'entendre un bruit quelconque mais rien. Il était seul dans la maison comme cela avait été convenu avec ses parents et son frère. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, fit craquer son cou et se leva dans l'intention de trouver son portable pour essayer de joindre son amant déserteur. Son attention fut attirée par un bout de papier sur la table de chevet de son frère et se pencha pour le lire.

 _Je n'ai jamais autant souffert d'avoir connu un plaisir aussi intense.  
_

 _N._

\- Et moi, je n'ai jamais autant regretter de me réveiller seul.

Sasuke froissa inconsciemment le bout de papier et le laissa tomber à terre.

Une nuit de plus avec un homme de plus et rien à attendre de plus.

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur:  
_** _Voilà une histoire que j'avais en tête depuis super longtemps_ _mais je ne savais pas quand la poster et finalement avec la nouvelle année je l'ai remanié pour que ce soit l'occasion, je voulais aussi la poster le 01/01/17 mais avec la relecture, j'ai dépassé ;( Tant pis. C'est mon premier lemon depuis que j'ai changé mon style d'écriture alors dites moi sincèrement ce que vous en pensez !?_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _ **Edit 23/03/17 :** J'ai fais une suite sur demande mais vous pouvez stopper la lecture là. A la base je voulais rester sur cette fin que je trouve réaliste.  
La suite est surtout pour celles et ceux qui adore voir nos héros finir ensemble sur une note positive mais si ce n'est pas votre cas, restez en là._

 _Bisous bisous_


	2. Jamais, je n'ai

\- Décrispes-toi, il ne se passera rien.

A ces mots, Naruto se sentit plus mal qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Cette phrase le renvoya quelques mois plus tôt, assis dans la même Mercedes avec le même homme à son volant. Il ferma les yeux pour faire taire les images qui se précipitaient dans sa tête mais sans aucun succès. La fellation lui revint de plein fouet au visage puis son éjaculation devant le miroir de la salle de bain et celles dans la chambre. ..

Naruto remua sur son siège et préféra ne rien répondre. Il avait peur de revivre cette soirée qu'il tentait désespérément d'oublier.

La voiture se gara dans l'allée et le conducteur éteignit le moteur. Ce dernier descendit et alla ouvrir la portière de Naruto.

\- Viens.

Ce ne fut pas la voix autoritaire et bizarrement douce qui le fit frissonner mais la main qu'il sentit prendre la sienne pour le forcer à sortir de l'habitacle.

Docilement, il se laissa guider à l'intérieur de la maison.

Contrairement à sa première venue, il put prendre le temps d'enlever ses chaussures et de détailler l'entrée. Il y avait un petit meuble d'appoint contre le mur avec un bol où trônaient plusieurs jeux de clé et une photo de famille y était encadrée. Un porte manteau prenait un peu de place sur l'autre coté du hall mais n'encombrait pas le passage.

\- Je suis à la maison.

Naruto reporta sans attention sur son kidnappeur. Pourquoi il s'annonçait ?

\- Bon retour Sasuke, souffla une voix féminine et incroyablement apaisante.

\- J'ai ramené quelqu'un, j'espère que ça ne dérange pas ?

Sasuke se décala et Naruto put voir à qui appartenait la voix. La beauté de cette femme le frappa instantanément. Sa peau était aussi blanche que celle de Sasuke et ses cheveux aussi noirs, la seule différence était la longueur. Elle dégageait une chose qu'il reconnaissait à chaque fois, sur certaines femmes mais qu'il n'avait plus depuis quelques années.

Une mère.

\- Bien sûr, sourit-elle. Chéri, rajoute un couvert.

Elle disparut derrière un mur et instinctivement, il amorça un mouvement pour la rejoindre.

Passé la cloison, Naruto se retrouva devant deux hommes. Les mêmes que ceux sur la photo à l'entrée et quand la mère s'avança à leurs cotés, il sut qu'il se trouvait devant la famille de Sasuke.

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas, petit frère ?

\- Voici Naruto. Naruto, ma famille : Itachi, mon grand frère, ma mère, Mikoto et Fugaku, mon père.

Mécaniquement, Naruto se pencha en avant en signe de respect.

\- Pas besoin d'être aussi formel jeune homme, lança le patriarche. Mais je reconnais que c'est agréable de voir que tout le monde n'a pas perdu les bonnes manières.

Naruto commença à se sentit vraiment mal, encore plus que dans la voiture. Pourquoi Sasuke l'avait amené ici ce soir ?

Des mains se posèrent furtivement sur ses hanches et le brun lui murmura qu'il s'éclipsait quelques minutes pour se changer. En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva seul au milieu de la famille Uchiha.

\- Mon fils ne vous a pas dit que nous serions là ?

Naruto sursauta légèrement en remarquant que la mère s'était déplacée à ses cotés et acquiesça de la tête.

Décidément, il était vraiment ailleurs. Sûrement encore à la soirée, celle où il avait revu Sasuke. Mikoto avait raison, Sasuke ne lui avait rien dit mais quand aurait-il pu lui dire ? Quand leurs yeux s'étaient accrochés dans la foule ? Peut-être mais il l'avait fui. Quand Sasuke l'avait attendu au même coin de rue que la dernière fois ? Probablement mais même s'il l'avait fait, il était déconnecté depuis longtemps.

\- Vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide à vous échapper ? lui proposa discrètement la mère de famille.

Tout son être lui cria d'accepter mais au lieu de quoi il répondit :

\- Je crois que je peux gérer ça.

\- Gérer quoi ? demanda la voix de Sasuke dans son dos.

\- Ton caractère, répondit rapidement Itachi.

Naruto le remercia silencieusement pour sa réactivité.

\- Et pourquoi il devrait gérer mon-

\- On reprendra cette conversation plus tard fils, mettons nous à table, le diner vous attend depuis une bonne demi-heure, informa Fugaku.

XxX

Assis à coté de Sasuke, Mikoto en face de lui, le père et Itachi à chaque bout de la table, Naruto répondait à un questionnaire déguisé depuis le début du repas.

\- Ma femme vous plait tant que ça, jeune homme ? se renseigna Fugaku.

Naruto se crispa et tourna brusquement la tête vers le père de famille.

\- Vous n'arrêtez pas de la fixer alors je répète ma question, ma femme est à votre goût ?

Le ton était calme mais il pouvait sentir la menace.

\- Je…

Il déglutit mais prit son courage à deux mains.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous manquez de respect, ni à vous, ni à votre femme.

Il reporta son attention sur Mikoto.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé d'où venait la beauté de Sasuke et je comprends maintenant. Je vous trouve magnifique Madame Uchiha.

Mikoto se mit à rougir devant tant d'honnêteté, elle n'avait plus l'habitude.

\- Merci, intervint Sasuke.

Un blanc se fit autour de la table avant que les parents et Itachi se mettent à rire devant la tête surprise de Naruto.

\- ça va les chevilles ? demanda-t-il incrédule devant le culot du brun de prendre le compliment pour lui.

Rictus aux lèvres, Sasuke haussa des épaules et le blond se sentit soudain plus léger. L'atmosphère s'était détendue.

Après quelques banalités et le plat principale touchant à sa fin, Fugaku relança un interrogatoire que Naruto aurait préféré éviter.

\- Et vos parents doivent être fier d'avoir un médecin dans la famille.

\- Je l'espère…

\- Comment ça ? Ils ne vous l'ont jamais dit ?

\- L'occasion ne s'est jamais présentée.

Le père ne sembla pas satisfait de la réponse. Sasuke entama un autre sujet mais le paternel revint à la charge.

\- Qu'est ce qu'ils font dans la vie ?

\- Ils étaient médecins.

Sasuke tenta de couper court à l'échange et Naruto se demanda bien pourquoi. S'ils avaient eut le temps d'échanger sur son passé et de la mort de ses parents, il comprendrait mais ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Ils ne connaissaient rien l'un de l'autre à part leur études, réputation et comment se donner du plaisir.

\- Pourquoi, ils ne le sont plus ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, trancha Sasuke.

Trop surprit par l'irrespect de leur cadet, Mikoto et Fugaku se tut et se fut Itachi qui le rappela à l'ordre.

Naruto de son coté comprit que Sasuke savait pour lui. Comment ? ça lui importait peu mais le voir se dresser contre sa famille pour le protéger lui mit du baume au cœur.

Il glissa sa main sur la cuisse du brun et le gratifia d'un sourire puis décida de répondre à la dernière question du patriarche.

\- Mes parents sont morts.

A la révélation, il sentit la main de Sasuke sur la sienne et la presser en signe de réconfort.

\- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez mon indélicatesse, s'excusa Fugaku.

\- Aucun problème, ce n'est pas sujet tabou. Ça ne me dérange pas d'en parler.

\- Vraiment ? s'inquiéta Mikoto.

\- Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir d'autre ? s'enquit-il.

\- …Ce que vous êtes prêt à nous faire partager, hésita le père.

Naruto réfléchit quelques secondes avant de parler de ses parents. Il évoqua leur spécialité et ce qui les amena à prendre le même avion pour partir soigner un enfant dans un autre hôpital. Avion qui s'écrasa et qui le rendit orphelin à l'âge de 16 ans. Il parla de son indépendance et de la vie stable qu'il avait jusqu'à présent malgré leur disparition.

\- Vous nous donnez envie de les connaître et de savoir à quoi ils ressemblaient, souffla Mikoto.

Naruto récupéra sa main de la cuisse de Sasuke et la plongea dans la poche intérieure de son gilet. Il prit son portefeuille et y sortit une photo qu'il tendit à la mère. L'objet tourna puis revint à lui. Il la regarda pour la énième fois et la remit à sa place, près de son cœur. Il la connaissait par cœur. Elle avait été prise peut de temps avant l'accident mais pour lui, c'était comme hier.

Ils avaient mis le retardateur et la fonction rafale mais impatient, Naruto avait cru que l'appareil avait été mal programmé. Il avait amorcé un mouvement puis le premier flash était apparu. Suite à ça, il s'était précipiter en arrière et s'était jeter dans les bras de ses parents. L'action avait déclenché un fou rire chez les Uzumaki et lui, les avaient suivit. En fin de compte, quand le dernier flash était sortit de l'appareil photo, Naruto était entre ses deux parents, les bras autour de leur cou, les pressent contre lui et ils riaient tous aux éclats.

\- Vous êtes très beaux sur cette photo et tu sembles plus heureux dessus, constata Sasuke.

\- Je n'ai pas l'air de l'être en ce moment ? questionna Naruto, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Ce… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, bafouilla le brun

\- J'ai compris ne t'inquiète pas. Je le suis… Disons juste que je le suis d'une autre manière, avoua le blond.

Le silence reprit sa place avant qu'Itachi pose une autre question :

\- C'est pour suivre les traces de tes parents que tu as choisis la médecine et plus particulièrement la pédiatrie comme eux ?

\- Oui et non. C'est pour leur faire honneur que j'ai choisis la médecine mais c'est parce que je ne peux pas avoir d'enfant que j'ai décidé de me spécialiser dans ce domaine.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que vous aimez les hommes que vous ne pouvez pas en avoir, se mêla Fugaku.

\- Je sais mais pour être honnête avec vous... Je ne pense pas, être un jour capable d'aimer un enfant qui ne vient pas biologiquement de moi mais en même temps je refuse de faire appelle à une mère porteuse. ça sera, pour moi, comme une trahison pour mon partenaire, peu importe la façon de concevoir cet enfant.

Il marqua une pause et releva son visage qu'il avait baissé à la révélation.

\- Vous devez me trouver horrible de penser de la sorte.

\- Nous ne sommes pas là pour vous jugez. Peu de personne sont capable d'avouer une telle chose et c'est tout à votre honneur, rassura le père.

\- En tout cas, voilà un sujet qui ne posera pas de problème dans votre couple.

Naruto manqua de s'étouffer dans son verre à l'insinuation du grand frère de Sasuke. Ce dernier, lui tapa dans le dos pour faire passer la pilule. Le blond le remercia et l'interrogea :

\- Tu penses comme moi ?

\- Ça t'étonne ?

\- Un peu oui… Je t'imaginais du genre près à tout pour faire perdurer ton nom.

\- Tu ne me connais pas alors.

L'affirmation ou le reproche, selon le point de vue, ne fut pas bien digéré.

Évidemment qu'il ne le connaissait pas. Ils avaient juste couchés ensemble puis après silence radio. Naruto n'en voulait pas à Sasuke, c'était lui qui était partit en laissant un mot et qui avait cherché à l'éviter à l'hôpital mais l'autre n'avait rien fait pour venir le chercher non plus et il l'avait forcé à venir à un repas de famille sans aucunes informations.

Sur le point de s'emporter, Naruto fut coupé dans son élan quand Mikoto se leva et commença à débarrasser. Elle demanda de l'aide à son aîné mais le blond se leva pour s'acquitter de la tâche.

\- Rasseyez vous Naruto-kun, ce n'est pas à un invité de faire ça, le gronda la mère de famille.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire. Je le faisais tous les jours avec ma mère.

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et accepta. A deux, ils récupérèrent tout ce qui ne servirai plus pour le dessert et les apportèrent dans la cuisine.

\- Vous ne regrettez pas mon offre de toute à l'heure ? demanda Mikoto en sortant un gâteau du four.

Naruto n'avait pas pour habitude de mentir mais il se voyait mal lui dire que jusqu'après la dernière phrase de son cadet, il aurait préféré ne jamais entendre parler de lui.

Il regarda la mère de famille mettre des bougies sur le gâteau et se renseigna :

\- C'est l'anniversaire de qui ?

Mikoto plongea son regard maternel dans ses azurs et Naruto comprit qu'il c'était vendu tout seul.

\- C'est celui de Sasuke, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous ne sortez pas avec mon fils.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'acquiescer, elle avait déjà compris.

\- Je ferais mieux de partir.

\- Non, Naruto-kun. Restez, ordonna-t-elle doucement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a entre vous et mon fils mais s'il vous a amené ici ce soir, c'est que vous comptez pour lui.

\- J'en doute…murmura-t-il.

Il ne voulait pas remettre en cause les propos de Mikoto mais il doutait qu'elle connaisse son fils comme lui le connaissait. C'est-à-dire, un homme qui ne se refusait aucun plaisir et qui en donnait sur demande à n'importe qui. Sasuke était volage et jetait toutes ses aventures avant même que le jour se lève. Il profitait de la vie et l'assumait mais pas devant ses parents, ça il en était sûr. Lui avait préféré partir avant de se faire renvoyer chez lui mais s'il était resté, Sasuke l'aurait virer sans aucun remord.

\- Tu te trompes, le coupa Itachi dans ses réflexions, en arrivant dans la cuisine. Mon petit frère n'a jamais ramené personne à la maison alors ça signifie que tu es important pour lui. Le tout, maintenant, est de savoir si lui compte pour toi.

Naruto savait qu'il s'agissait d'une question cachée mais que devait-il répondre ?

\- Peu importe ce que je ressens pour Sasuke, ça ne marchera pas entre nous. Nous sommes trop… différent et pas du même monde, dit-il honteusement.

\- Et si tu nous laissais te prouver le contraire ?

Fugaku s'impatienta dans le salon et ils décidèrent de revenir. Accompagnés du gâteau, Itachi et Mikoto se mirent à chanter. Naruto, lui, se pencha à l'oreille de Sasuke et lui souffle un « joyeux anniversaire » Il l'embrassa sur la joue puis se rassit à sa place.

XxX

Sasuke porta sa main à sa joue. Ce simple geste avait provoqué chez lui une multitude de réaction. Les lèvres de Naruto avaient électrisées sa peau au contact. La décharge avait parcourut tout son corps et s'était réfugié tout droit dans son cœur.

Le dessert fut servit et mangé. Les cadeaux distribués mais la seule chose qui l'avait marquée, était le baiser de Naruto.

Itachi proposa un jeu de société bien connu où les membres d'une même équipe devaient se faire deviner des mots en mimant, chantant ou dessinant. Plusieurs parties furent jouées et les équipes varièrent. Naruto tourna avec tous les membres de famille Uchiha et à sa grande surprise, son meilleur moment fut quand il joua avec Fugaku. Voir cet homme si sérieux, se décoincer et refuser de perdre l'avait bien fait marrer.

La dernière partie commença et Naruto se retrouva avec Sasuke. Les deux équipes étaient à égalité et devaient se départager sur une case commune. Le dessinateur de chaque équipe regarda le mot à dessiner et à faire deviner à son partenaire puis se lança quand le sablier fut retourner.

\- Aller c'est facile Sasuke !

\- A part un lit, je ne vois pas

\- MIROIR, hurlèrent les parents dans l'autre équipe.

Naruto étouffa un juron et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il croisa les bras et bouda comme un enfant. Comment Sasuke n'avait pas pu deviner ? C'était pourtant dans sa chambre qu'un miroir était accroché au dessus de lit alors instinctivement, quand il avait lut le mot à faire découvrir, il avait commencé par dessiner un lit et un miroir en hauteur.

Devant la bouille de l'invité, Mikoto émit un petit rire avant d'aller faire du thé pour tout le monde. Son mari l'accompagna et laissa ses fils dans le salon.

\- On a perdu à cause de toi, sermonna Naruto.

\- En même temps, quel rapport y a-t-il entre un lit et un miroir ?

\- Et au dessus de ton lit, c'est quoi ? lui rappela-t-il.

Faisant le rapprochement, Sasuke tourna rapidement la tête vers son grand frère pour lui interdire de parler mais c'était trop tard.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu avais aussi installé un miroir dans ta chambre, petit frère.

\- Comment ça aussi ? se renseigna le blond.

\- Et bien aux dernières nouvelles, c'est dans ma chambre qu'il y a un miroir pas dans la sienne, avoua-t-il rictus moqueur aux lèvres.

Quand l'information monta au cerveau de Naruto, il fusilla son amant du regard.

\- Tu m'as baisé dans sa chambre ? s'indigna-t-il.

Baisé parce que oui, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait. Comment avait –il osé, l'amener dans la chambre de son frère ? Il n'avait donc aucun respect pour Itachi et surtout pour lui ? Il ne méritait pas sa chambre ?

\- Tu ne m'as pas vraiment laissé le choix.

\- Espèce de-

Alors qu'il allait lui faire regretter ses paroles, Mikoto et Fugaku arrivèrent avec le thé. Il ravala sa rage et se renferma sur lui. Pourquoi ça le touchait autant ? Il le savait après tout que Sasuke était un connard et c'est pour ça qu'il était partit et qu'il ne l'avait jamais recontacté.

\- Naruto-kun ?

Naruto reprit ses esprits et s'excusa. Il savoura le thé comme il le pouvait puis se leva.

\- Veuillez m'excuser mais il se fait tard et je devrais rentrer.

\- Je te raccompagne, proposa Sasuke.

\- Merci mais je vais appeler un taxi.

\- Ça serait inconvenable jeune homme alors que mon fils n'a pas bu.

Le blond ne su quoi répondre au patriarche, de peur qu'il le prenne mal et acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que nous aurons le plaisir de vous compter parmi nous demain ? lui demanda Fugaku.

\- Et si on finissait d'abord « aujourd'hui » ? répondit calmement Sasuke

\- Tu reviens à la maison après ? s'inquiéta sa mère

\- J'enverrais un message.

L'Uzumaki ne savait pas s'il devait remercier le brun d'écourter la discussion ou lui claquer la tête de croire qu'il avait une chance de rester chez lui ce soir.

Il salua les parents et les gratifia pour l'accueil.

XxX

Le trajet se fit en silence et Naruto, perdu dans ses pensées, ne se rendit pas compte qu'il laissa le brun le suivre chez lui, dans sa chambre. Le bruit d'un trousseau de clé sur son bureau le ramena à la réalité et il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son ancien amant.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire tout ça pour me remettre dans ton lit.

\- C'est ce que tu penses ? Que je veux juste te baiser ?

\- Oui.

Une réponse claire, net et précise. Sauf qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose… Que Sasuke le contredise mais le brun le regardait sans expression, la bouche close.

Il baissa la tête et formula une phrase qu'il n'était même pas sûr de penser.

\- En tout cas, c'est la seule chose que je peux t'offrir. C'est à prendre ou à laisser.

XxX

Sasuke réfléchit à toute vitesse. Il ne voulait pas simplement coucher avec Naruto, il voulait plus que ça mais ne savait pas comment le formuler parce que c'était la première fois que ça lui arrivait.

Après leur nuit torride, Sasuke avait agit comme avant, reprenant sa petite vie avec ses habitudes. La semaine était vite passée et le vendredi soir, une femme lui offrait son lit mais rien ne s'était… levé. Sur le coup, il avait mit ça sur la fatigue mais la même chose s'était reproduite avec les autres filles alors il était passé aux hommes. Rassuré que ça fonctionne enfin, il n'avait cependant pas ressentit un quart des sensations que Naruto lui avait provoqué. Après ça, penser à Naruto fut la seule chose qui lui permit de prendre pleinement son pied et à force de ressasser leur nuit, il se rendit compte qu'il en voulait d'autres avec lui mais pas que… Surtout après ce soir, après l'avoir vu avec sa famille. Il n'avait pas voulu mettre mal à l'aise le blond avec cette rencontre mais cela avait été le seul moyen, à ses yeux, pour faire un pas en avant vers Naruto et lui faire comprendre ce qu'il désirait.

Là, débout, en face de Naruto, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas réussit. Il devait dire non à sa proposition mais la peur de ne plus rien avoir du blond le paniqua et il lâcha, un peu trop vite :

\- Je prends.

XxX

Déçu mais pas surpris par la réponse, Naruto commença à se déshabiller. Il vit Sasuke approcher et l'obligea à faire de même avant de le rejoindre.

Tel un robot, il attrapa le brun et le fit asseoir sur le matelas. Ce dernier se cala contre la tête de lit et le laissa agir à sa guise. De toute façon, il ne comptait pas céder les rennes au brun. Quelques baisers et coups de langues sur le corps pâle suffirent à faire dresser le sexe de son amant. Naruto ne perdit pas de temps et se positionna sur les cuisses musclées. Il prit la verge de Sasuke et la présenta à son entrée puis il s'abaissa. Une fois entièrement en lui, Naruto se souleva et s'empala brusquement. Il ferma les yeux et répéta l'opération.

Il ne cherchait pas à se faire du bien ni même à en donner. Il voulait juste faire ça rapidement et passer à autre chose.

Le blond sentit les mains froides de son amant se poser sur ses hanches mais il les captura et les bloqua au dessus de la tête d'une main. De l'autre, il prit son sexe et entama des vas et viens.

Il entendit Sasuke grogner. De satisfaction ou d'énervement ? Il s'en contre fichait. Il voulait juste en finir. Rapidement. S'unir à Sasuke le déchirait de l'intérieur. Jamais le sexe ne l'avait autant torturé sauf avec le brun. Et devoir se masturber pour se donner du plaisir alors qu'il savait l'Uchiha capable de le faire, le renvoya à la gravité de la situation.

C'était plus qu'une autre baise. C'était …

XxX

Une baise d'adieu.

Voilà ce qui le frappa en plein visage quand Naruto éjacula entre eux et qu'il se répandit en lui.

Sasuke en avait entendu parler par certains couples. Apparemment, deux amants recouchaient ensemble après leur séparation et ce qu'ils ressentaient à la fin du rapport confirmait leur déchirement. Ça ressemblait à un haut le cœur, comme un saut dans le vide puis une envie de pleurer ou d'aller prendre l'air pour ne pas suffoquer, ça dépendait des personnes.

Naruto se leva, libérant son membre et se coucha sur le coté, de dos à lui. Il prit le drap et se recouvra avec.

\- Va t'en.

Naruto n'eut pas besoin de se répéter. Il ne sortait pas ensemble pourtant après avoir jouir, ses poumons le compressèrent et il ne voulait qu'une chose : respirer.

Machinalement, il sortit du lit, se rhabilla et partit mais arrivé à la porte d'entrée, il réalisa qu'il avait oublié ses clés de voiture sur le bureau.

Il hésita à les récupérer mais un bruit provenant de la chambre le décida à retourner sur ses pas. Lentement, il reprit la direction de la chambre de Naruto et se laissa guidé par les sanglots.

XxX

De dos, Naruto ne vit pas Sasuke revenir dans sa chambre et sursauta en sentant une main dans ses cheveux. Il tenta, tant bien que mal, de retenir ses larmes et lui demanda de partir à nouveau mais cette fois le brun resta, caressant sa tête.

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là, Naruto… J'aurais dû refuser de coucher avec toi et j'aurais dû te dire que je préférais ne rien avoir de toi plutôt qu'une nuit mais la vérité c'est que depuis la dernière fois, je te veux. Pas seulement ton corps, je veux tellement plus et je n'ai pas su m'y prendre. J'ai eu peur quand te disant non, tu m'échappes définitivement mais j'aurais dû me douter que te dire oui était pire. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça Naruto. Vouloir partager plus qu'une nuit avec un coup d'un soir.

XxX

Sasuke se tut, laissant le silence s'installer entre eux, espérant que Naruto le rompt mais il ne le fit pas.

Il venait de se mettre à nu, maladroitement, pour la première fois de sa vie et n'avait aucun retour. Il ne regrettait pas ses mots, ils étaient sortis tout seul, conscient que c'était sa dernière chance pour transmettre ses sentiments à Naruto mais n'avoir aucune réponse lui pinça le cœur. Malgré tout, il prit sur lui et se pencha pour embrasser son amant sur le haut du crâne.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il avant de reprendre le chemin de la sortie.

Il s'arrêta au bureau et n'oublia pas de récupérer son trousseau de clé.

\- Moi non plus…je n'ai jamais voulu en arriver là.

Sasuke s'immobilisa, attendant une suite.

\- C'est la première fois pour moi aussi…

Un autre silence s'installa entre eux.

\- Tu devrais envoyer un message à tes parents… Pour leur dire que tu ne rentres pas ce soir.

Naruto ne le vit pas mais Sasuke souriait. Ce n'était pas une déclaration mais le blond le voulait près de lui et pour ce soir, c'était suffisant.

Il sortit son portable, pianota un message puis le remit dans sa poche. Il se déshabilla pour la seconde fois de la soirée et doucement, se glissa dans le lit, collant son corps à celui chaud de son amant.

Ce dernier frissonna et doucement se retourna pour se mettre sur le dos.

Le brun posa sa main sur la joue bronzée et récupéra une larme puis une autre sur la seconde joue avec sa langue. Ils plongèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre. Ils ressentaient la même chose et ils venaient, plus ou moins, de se l'avouer donc il était temps de se le montrer.

Sasuke se pencha sur les lèvres tentatrices et les captura.

Naruto avait refusé ce geste quelques minutes plutôt mais cette fois-ci, il céda et se perdit complètement dans l'échange. Il passa ses bras autour du cou de son amant et le pressa d'avantage contre lui, lui laissant le passage dans sa bouche. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent. D'abord pour se goûter et savourer le contact puis quand le désir commença à se manifester entre leurs jambes, le baiser se transforma. Il devint empressé et brutal, cherchant à attiser un peu plus le feu entre eux.

A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent. Sasuke promena sa main sur le corps musclé du blond puis il rajouta sa bouche et sa langue. Il sentit Naruto gémir sous ses attouchements et ça l'excita. Il remonta et s'allongea de tout son long sur le blond, faisant rencontrer leur intimité. Il plaça une main entre leur corps et empoigna leur désir.

\- On peut aller dans ta salle de bain si tu préfères, murmura-t-il.

Ce n'est pas que Sasuke n'avait pas confiance en ses capacités sexuelles mais il voulait que Naruto se rende compte qu'il pensait à lui avant tout. Et si pour ça, il fallait le faire devant un miroir alors soit, sa fierté en prendrait un coup mais tant pis. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, combler Naruto.

Un ricanement lui répondit et une bouche vint s'emparer de ses lèvres. Il y répondit avec envie et donna de petits coups de hanches, tout en pompant leur sexe. Naruto rejeta la tête en arrière et haleta.

\- Je…n'ai besoin que de toi.

La vision de luxure que lui offrit Naruto en plus de cette révélation faillit le faire jouir. Ce qui le retint fut les griffes que son amant planta dans ses avants bras.

\- Laisse moi te faire l'amour.

Naruto se mordit la lèvre, Sasuke venait de faire exploser son baromètre d'excitation et surtout… Il venait de prononcer les derniers mots qui lui prouvaient que le brun était sérieux avec lui.

Entendre la déclaration de l'Uchiha et surtout ses excuses l'avait déjà convaincu mais cette supplication le combla. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment mais d'après les rumeurs et les amis qu'ils avaient en commun, il savait que ce n'était pas du tout dans les habitudes, ni dans le caractère de Sasuke. Depuis sa fuite le soir du nouvel an, il voulait retourner dans ses bras mais il n'était pas idiot et il n'était pas question de se faire souffrir. Ne pas être avec Sasuke lui faisait mal mais être avec lui, aurait été pire. Une relation à sens unique où une relation basé uniquement sur le sexe ne lui aurait pas suffit. Seulement ce soir, son amant donnait à penser qu'il voulait la même chose que lui.

\- Viens, maintenant, ordonna le blond.

Sasuke le pénétra lentement mais facilement grâce aux restes de leur précédent ébat. Il entama des vas et viens lents et calculés, cherchant la prostate de son amant. Il était attentif à tous les sons qu'émettait Naruto et retenait tout ce qu'il lui faisait du bien, en abusant, au point que le blond se mette à trembler entre ses bras.

\- Mmmmh

Naruto se cambra quand Sasuke toucha sa glande et le supplia. Pas de le faire jouir mais de s'abandonner à lui. Lui, le faisait déjà, par envie mais aussi par besoin. Malgré tout,il ne voulait pas être le seul égoïste dans cet échange, ni le seul à recevoir du plaisir.

Sasuke répondit avec empressement, ses coups de reins furent brutaux et incohérents, s'intensifiant à chaque soupir, halètement ou gémissement de Naruto. Il prit en main le sexe de son amant et lui fit subir le plus délicieux des traitements.

Entre les coups de hanches sur sa prostate, la vision de Sasuke hors contrôle et la stimulation sur son sexe, Naruto éjacula. Quelques secondes plus tard, il sentit le brun se déverser en lui et savoura la chaleur du liquide. Son amant amorça un mouvement pour sortir de son corps mais il l'en empêcha.

\- Reste…

Sasuke embrassa chastement le blond et l'enlaça, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Leurs respirations se calmèrent ainsi que les battements de leur cœur puis, avec difficulté, ils se séparèrent. Sasuke se coucha sur le dos et ferma les yeux attendant que son amant prenne place dans ses bras. Chose que ce dernier ne fit pas .

Naruto hésitait. Même après tout ça, une petite voix dans sa tête le mit en garde. Et si Sasuke regrettait à présent ? Et si tout ce qu'il avait dit ce soir n'était que mensonges ou juste prononcé dans le feu de l'action ?

Sasuke rouvrit les yeux et lui demanda :

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

\- Et toi ? relança-t-il

\- Ce que je veux… commença Sasuke en se redressant. C'est toi. Dans mes bras.

Le brun lui prit la nuque et le força à se mettre contre lui. Sa tête au niveau de son cœur, Naruto put l'entendre et nota l'accélération des battements. Sasuke se rallongea, l'entraînant avec lui.

\- Naruto…

\- …

\- Si demain je me réveille et que tu n'es plus là… Je ne te le pardonnerais pas.

XxX

\- Ah te voilà enfin mon bébé, s'exclama Mikoto en voyant son fils entré dans le salon.

\- Tu t'es fait désiré, informa son aîné et le reste de la famille approuvèrent.

Sasuke sourit et apprécia de voir sa famille, au grand complet, réunit pour fêter son anniversaire. Il en avait besoin.

\- Fils ? l'apostropha Fugaku.

Le brun se décala sur le coté, laissant Naruto apparaître aux yeux de tous. Il vit ses parents et son frère, content de la présence du blond.

\- Naruto, voici ma famille.

Et il énuméra les membres un par un puis les interpellant tous, il présenta Naruto à ceux qui ne le connaissait pas encore.

\- Tout le monde, voici Naruto. Mon compagnon.

Le blond se mit à rougir et ne savait pas où se mettre, ni qui regarder mais Mikoto vint à sa rescousse et Naruto en fut toucher. L'instinct maternel sûrement. Il l'embrassa sur la joue pour la saluer comme il le faisait souvent avec sa mère et lui souffla des remerciements. Agréablement surprise par cette démonstration, elle lui attrapa le bras et le garda à ses cotés, le protégeant des questions pièges que certains membres de la famille commençaient à lui poser.

\- Quelques mots pour ton anniversaire Sasuke-chan ? réclama sa grand-mère.

Naruto reporta son attention sur son amant qui se levait, un verre d'alcool à la main, chose qui l'étonna.

\- Je n'ai jamais présenté quelqu'un à ma famille.

Les Uchiha, perplexe, regardèrent le plus jeune d'entre eux porter son verre à ses lèvres et y boire une gorgé tandis que Naruto comprit que le brun jouait au jeu qui les avait mené ici.

Naruto tendit sa main vers son propre verre, attirant l'attention sur lui. Est-ce qu'il oserait ?

Les autres jonglèrent entre les deux amants et en tant qu'Uchiha, ils se rendirent vite compte de quoi il s'agissait, du moins pour les fêtards, les autres attendraient l'explication qui viendrait plus tard.

\- Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureux.

D'un même geste, sans aucune hésitation, Naruto et Sasuke burent d'une traite leur verre. Ils ancrèrent leur regard l'un dans l'autre et put y lire toute la sincérité de ce demi aveu. Ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à se dire ces 3mots sans détour mais ils ne jouaient pas, ils ne jouaient plus…

* * *

 ** _Petite note de l'auteur :_**

 _Dans tous les commentaires, j'ai eu le droit à « une suite stp ? » alors la voici. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas, prenez-vous en qu'à vous ! J'ai quand même pris plaisir à écrire une suite, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir réussit à retranscrire tout ce que je voulais mais je ne voulais pas m'étaler ou laisser le choix à un 3eme chapitre surtout qu' à la base c'était un One Shot !_

 _Je l'ai vraiment faite pour vous alors n'oubliez pas un petit review…_

 _Bisous bisous_

 _Merci à tous les invités qui ont laissé un com, j'espère que vous repasserez par là pour découvrir la suite que vous vouliez ^^_

 _Et à tout ceux qui vont m'en laisser sur ce chapitre, je rage de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre mais sachez que je pense fort à vous et que je vous remercie !_

 _ **Petite réponse à Menthe & KeylaAntern( fic :Pour ton plaisir ) :** J'espère que vous passerez par là. Merci pour vos commentaires, ils m'ont fait vraiment plaisir ! Bisous bisous_


End file.
